Being Taken Care of
by Awesomesauce2014
Summary: Another co Write with Ananoncallednonie. Santana, Quinn and Brittany want to make it up to Rachel for years of tormenting her. Rachel wants them to take care of her in every way, by babying her.


Rachel sighed deeply as she walked to her locker, playing with her necklace. She closed her eyes as she opened her locker and yawned loudly.

Quinn came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist "Hey there sleepy head," she said with a smile.

Rachel jumped at first, but relaxed when she saw that it was only Quinn. "Hi Quinn." She said with another yawn.

Quinn laughed, "What have we said about getting to bed at a decent hour." She teased, making Rachel roll her eyes.

"I'm serious rachel what time did you get to sleep last night?" Quinn said.

Rachel sighed deeply, "I don't know. I was up working on homework and my solo for glee." She said, as Santana walked up to them, and pulled Rachel out of Quinn's grip.

"And did you have breakfast this morning?" Santana asked

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes I had breakfast." She said as Brittany showed up as well.

"And what was it?" Brittany asked, hearing the last of the conversation.

Rachel bit her lip softly and looked down. "A banana, why are you all so concerned I'm not a baby ya know," Rachel snapped

The three slightly older girl's sighed softly, "We know Rach," Santana said, "But you know we worry about you, and only want for you to be happy all the time." She said.

"You know how awful we feel about how we treated you, so we just want you to be happy." Quinn said as well.

Rachel sighed "I know I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright sweetie," Quinn said with a smile

Brittany smiled softly at Rachel when the little diva yawned again, "Why don't we go home. I think we can talk Coach into excusing us from class." She said.

Rachel yawned and nodded as she leaned into Quinn

Santana winked at Brittany, "Good idea Brit Brit." She teased. Brittany laughed, and shrugged.

"Get her stuff, I'll go talk to Coach." She said.

Quinn sighed softly, and started to stroke Rachel's hair.

Rachel yawned again and eyes started to flutter.

Quinn smiled softly, and picked the little diva up as Brittany came back with their passes.

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieked. "Put me down!"

Quinn giggled a little bit and shook her head, "No." She said, kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"Down," Rachel shrieked "I'm not a baby,"

"maybe not but you're acting like one," Santana chuckled.

"one that needs a nap too," Brittany added

Rachel started to pout unhappily, "You guys, your being mean." She whined, "Put me down." She whined, even though she started to lay her head down on Quinn's shoulder.

"shh rest just sleep sweetie," Quinn cooed as they made their way to the car and strapped Rachel in

Rachel sighed softly, but nodded her head. "Otay." she whispered, lisping slightly.

Rachel had fallen asleep in the car on the way home and Brittany managed to carry her in and tuck her on the ouch "She's so cute when she sleeps," Quinn said.

"So child like and innocent," Brittany added.

Santana gasped, "I finally know how to make up for the way we've treated her!" She said.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Well, a few days ago while she was getting ready I found a pacifier on her desk. I figure since her parents are like never here, we should baby her!"

"Go get her binkie," Brittany said "I'm going to go pick some things up at the grocery store walked out the doorI'll be back soon," she said as she

Santana smiled, and nodded her head. "Okay." She said, running upstairs to grab the binkie. Quinn smiled softly, and stroked Rachel's hair as Santana came back down stairs. She placed the pacifier into Rachel's mouth and grinned when the little diva started to suck on it happily.

Brittany returned sometime later with several bags. "Okay," she said as she began pulling things from the bags "I've got dipers, wipes, baby powder rash cream, a sippy cup, another pacifier, some baby toys and stuffed animals..oh and these really cute footie pajama's"

Santana grinned, "Those are adorable." She said, then started to bite her lip. "Do you think she's going to freak out?" She asked.

Quinn nodded, "Totally." She admitted, making Santana sigh.

"I think everything will be just fine," Brittany interjected "buy we should get her in a diaper before she wakes up," she said smartly

Santana and Quinn looked at their girlfriend, "Brit, your a genius." She said, kissing her on the nose, making Brittany laugh.

"I call diapering her!" Brittany said, and swiftly yet gently diaper up her tiny diva.

Rachel woke a little later and jolted up realizing she had her pacifier and her girlfriends we're all sitting there. She whimpered a bit and blushed brightly

Santana was the first to heard Rachel's whimper, "Well hello there sleepy head." She cooed gently, picking the little diva up and placed her down onto her lap.

"what's going on? Why do I have my binkie...uh I mean pacifier, why I'm I wearing a diaper?" she demanded

Santana bit her lip, "Well we were thinking," She started, "We know we treated you terribly before we all got together and we thought that the best way to make it up to you is give you all of our attention, and we thought the best way to do that is by babying you."

"wh..wh what do you mean by that?" Rachel asked.

Brittany smiled softly, "Well I bought you some diapers, some sippy cups and bottles as well as toys for you to play with. So you'll get to be a baby, and we'll be taking care of you."

Rachel looked at them "Uh okay I guess it could be an acting challenge," she said shyly.

The three older girls grinned excitedly. "Yay!" Brittany squealed, grabbing Rachel from Santana.

Rachel giggled and pooped her pacifier back in her mouth. "Mama," she pronounced. "Mommy," she pointed to Quinn "Mami," she pointed to Santana.

Quinn laughed softly and started tickling Rachel's tummy. "Mommy, no tickle!" Rachel giggled, squirming around.

Quinn laughed "So what do you wanna do with our baby?" she asked the other two.

Santana thought for a moment, "Well is our baby hungry?" She asked, looking down at Rachel, who thought for a moment and nodded her head.

"Hungy Mami." She said, starting to pout.

"what do you want to eat sweetie?" Brittany asked. "You want a PB&J?" she asked.

Rachel giggled, "Uh huh!" She squealed. Brittany giggled a little bit before handing her to Santana.

Santana held the girl close "You wanna watch some tv?" she asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Suwe." She said, grabbing her binkie and sticking it back into her mouth, "We cwuddle dough?" She asked sweetly.

"Of Course!" Santana said as she cuddled the girl

Quinn started to pout, "Can I cuddle with my baby as well?" She asked teasingly.

Rachel giggled and nodded her head, "Mommy!" She squealed.

The three girls sat snuggled on the couch watching The Wiggles until Brittany called them for lunch.

Quinn snatched Rachel from Santana's hold and ran into the kitchen. "Hey give me my baby back!" Santana shouted.

Once they were all seated Brittany served up lunch and they dug in. "do you like it? Santana asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded her head, "Yummy!" She giggled, then yawned softly. "Mami, I stiww sweepy." She said pouting.

"Well finish your lunch then you can have more nap time okay?" Quinn said

Rachel nodded her head, "Otway." she said, and quickly finished her sandwich. "Will you cuddle wif us Mama?" She then asked Brittany.

Brittany smiled "Well of course!" she said.

"Rachie do you need a change?" Santana asked while they all cleaned the kitchen up.

Rachel started to blush a little bit and nodded her head. "Uh huh." She admitted.

Brittany smiled, "I'll get her changed." she decided.

Brittany reached out her hand and Rachel grabbed it she took Rachel up to her bedroom and laid her down and changed her quickly "Ready for a nap now?" she asked.

Rachel nodded her head, "Uh huh, but I want Mami and Mommy." She said pouting. Brittany laughed softly.

"They're coming." She cooed.

Santana and Quinn entered the room later and they all cuddled on their shred king size bed.

Rachel giggled a little bit and snuggled close to Santana. "I wove ou guys." She said tiredly.

"and we love you now sleep little lamb," Quinn cooed softly in her ear.

Rachel nodded her head, "Otway." She said, and fell asleep looked around at all her girls "This is perfect," she said.

"I'm a genius." Santana bragged with a grin.

Quinn giggled.

"We should let he sleep," Brittany commented looking down at the girl.

Both Quinn and Santana nodded, "We should have done this a while ago. Poor baby hasn't been getting any sleep." Quinn said.

"I know, but from now on she has bedtime at 7;30 no buts about it," Brittany said

"I agree, although we're really going to have to enforce that." Santana said softly, "You know she won't agree to it."

"Well she can have a spanking and corner time if she wants to throw a fit," Quinn said.

"Well, you're doing that then." Santana declared, "I don't think I have the heart for that." She said, pouting when her girls laughed at her.

"since when did you become such a softie San?" Quinn scoffed as she kissed the girls cheek.

"Since we started dating the one of the most adorable girls ever." Santana said, pouting.

Quinn giggled "So like with real babies Rachel needs a schedule," Quinn said.

"Which she pretty already has," Brittany said, "We'll just have to modify it a little bit."

"I'm really excited about this guys," Santana said.

"But i she ever wants to stop we have to let her," Quinn added firmly

Santana pouted, but nodded head head. "Yeah I know." She grumbled.

"So do you think we should do anything else before she gets up?" Quinn asked

"we probably should baby proof the house," Brittany suggested.

Santana quickly got out of the bed, "Alright, I'll do that. You two stay here just in case she wakes and freaks out."

"Okay," Quinn agreed and watch as Santana disappeared from the room.

A little bit later Rachel started to wake up, and started to whimper loudly.

"shh shh Mama and Mommy, are right here," Brittany cooed

Rachel sniffled and rubbed her eyes, "I wet Mama." She whined.

"It's okay little one I'll change you," Brittany cooed

"wait let me do it...please," Quinn interrupted.

Brittany looked at Quinn and shrugged her shoulders. "Go ahead." She said sweetly. Quinn smiled nervously as she started to change Rachel's diaper.

"Did I do a good job?" she asked Brittany. Brittany looked at Rachel's diaper which was slightly lopsided. She smiled and fixed it

"You got her diaper on a little crocked but you'll get it next time," she smiled

Quinn pouted a little bit, "Darn it." She sighed, and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Don't worry baby girl, I'll get it next time I promise." She said.

"It Okay Mommy," Rachel said kissing the girls cheek "Where Mami?" she asked sweetly.

"She's downstairs making sure everything is baby proof." Brittany explained, kissing her cheek.

Rachel looked up at both girls and nodded "what we gonna do today?" she asked curiously

"I don't know, just bond with our adorable baby girl." Quinn said as she tickled the little girl.

Rachel giggled and hugged Quinn "Goo goo," she joked

Quinn chuckled softly and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Whose a cute baby?" She cooed.

Rachel babbled some more and put her arms out "Up Mami," she said

Quinn smiled and picked the small diva up and kissed her cheek. "Such a cute little baby girl." She cooed.

Rachel giggled and hugged Quinn tightly "Binkie mommy," she giggled a little bit and grabbed the pacifier, "Here you go baby girl." she cooed.

"Rach do you wanna tell us why you still have a pacifier?" Brittany asked carefully.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I like it." she said softly. "I use to suck on it at night." She admitted.

Brittany smiled "so cute!" she giggled.

Rachel giggled a little bit and snuggled close to Quinn as Santana came back upstairs.

"Mami! Mami!" she squealed.

Santana smiled brightly and picked the little diva up. "Hi there baby girl." She cooed.

"Hi Mami! I baby," Rachel said in a baby voice

Santana giggled, "Yeah, your my baby." She cooed, kissing her nose.

Rachel giggled and grabbed Santana's face "Ga-ga" she squealed causing the other girls to laugh

Santana tapped Rachel on the nose, "You are so adorable." She cooed.

"Can we pway pwease?" Rachel asked.

"Sure sweetie, what do you want to play?" Santana asked.

"I dunno you the mommies," she teased.

The other girls glanced at each other, "How about we go play with some of your new toys that Mama bought you." Santana suggested.

"What kinda toys Mama?" Rachel said

"All kinds of fun ones," Brittany replied"I wanna go pway wif my toys!" Rachel squealed.

The older girls laughed and Quinn quickly took her from Santana, "Okay, lets go downstairs." She cooed.

The girls got downstairs and Brittany laid out a blanket and Santana placed some toys on it while Quinn sat Rachel down on it.

Rachel giggled when she found a rattle and shook it happily.

Brittany smiled "you like that baby?" she cooed

Rachel giggled and nodded her head, "Staws!" She squealed as she rattled the star covered rattle.

"That's right baby girl," Quinn cooed sitting down next to Rachel and striking her hair

Rachel giggled and threw the rattle on the floor before looking for a new toy.

She crawled over to a square shaped toy and pressed a star shaped button and the contraption lit up and started to play music.

Rachel squealed loudly, and clapped her hands excitedly. She giggled wildly and pressed the button again.

Santana gasped "What's that baby girl?" she asked in feign shock.

"Music!" Rachel squealed, "I wove music Mami!" She giggled.

"I'm glad you like them Rachel," Brittany cooed

"Tank 'oo Mama," Rachel said with a smile.

Brittany smiled and kissed Rachel's head, "Your very welcome my little diva." She cooed.

Rachel snuggled into Brittany and smiled. "This is nice," she said breaking character for a moment.

The older girls smiled, "We know." They answered, making Rachel giggle.

"I like being babied a lot." She then admitted.

"Really?" Santana said. "Has someone else babied you?" she asked curiously

Rachel shrugged, "My self I guess," She admitted, "I tried diapering myself, but I always made the diaper to tight." She said pouting unhappily.

"Aww well now you've got us to do it for you" Brittany promised

"Did your daddies ever baby you?" Quinn shrugged, "Kind of. They did until I was 10, which was when they stopped coming around." She said sadly.

"Well kind of stuff did they do? If we tell us we can do that and it'll be just like when you were a baby," Brittany suggested.

Rachel shrugged again, "Nothing really. They spoiled me a little bit and diapered me. But they wanted me to be a perfect baby so they spanked me a lot." She said, pouting.

"Well naughty babies get spankings but only if you're super naughty," Quinn said

"How long were you in diapers Rachie?" Santana asked.

Rachel thought for a moment, "Um I think they stopped when I was 7, but I kept doing it when I was 15." She admitted.

"Is this why I sometimes find wet panties in your laundry," Quinn teased lovingly causing Rachel to blush

"I baby Mommy I no potty trwained," Rachel whined.

Quinn playfully face palmed her self, "Oh of course, how silly of Mommy." She said teasingly, making Rachel giggle a little bit.

"silly Mommy," Rachel repeated.

Santana chuckled softly and started to stroke Rachel's hair gently, "Mommy is so silly isn't she?" She asked.

"Yea" Rachel giggled.

Brittany and Santana laughed as Quinn pouted playfully. The shorter blonde then snatched the little diva from Santana, "My baby." She teased, sticking her tongue out at her two other girlfriends.

Rachel giggled "Sharwe mommy," she giggled

Quinn grinned and stood up, running off with Rachel. "Never!" She giggled."Down Mommy down," Rachel giggled.

Quinn shook her head "MINE Mine all mine" she said as she nuzzled Rachel's hair

"I love you Mommy," Rachel sighed happily

Quinn kissed her cheek, "I love you to." She cooed.

"Alright you two we want some love too," Santana teased.

Rachel giggled and reached for Santana, "Mami." She whined.

"What's wrong my little one?" she asked as she hugged the girl."I want Mami." Rachel huffed, making Quinn pouted.

"Oh, so you don't love me anymore?" Quinn teased.

"Mami," Rachel said again as she cuddled into Santana "I have to potty," she whined

"Well that's what your diaper is for," Quinn said with a furrowed brow.

"No other potty," Rachel said with a sighed softly, "Rachie, this is your potty now." She said sternly.

Rachel whimpered and hid her face in Santana's shoulder. Santana shushed her gently and pressed down gently on Rachel's belly. Rachel gasped when her diaper grew warm.

Rachel began to cry "icky," she whined

"Mama will change you it's okay," Brittany cooed.

"No wait!" Santana said, "I want to try and change her!" She declared.

"Are you sure Sanny it's poopy? maybe you should wait til it's wet," Brittany said.

Rachel blushed softly when Santana quickly gave her to Brittany and.

Rachel kicked her legs and cried harder

"shh shh it's okay," Brittany cooed as she laid her down and slipped her pacifier in her mouth.

Rachel simply spat the pacifier out of her mouth and kept crying.

Brittany shushed her gently and quickly changed her diaper. "Sh baby, its okay." She cooed, picking the little diva up and rocked her gently.

Rachel just cried and cried "What's wrong little star?" Santana asked.

"Mami." Rachel cried.

Santana frowned softly, and quickly took Rachel from Brittany. "What's wrong baby?" She repeated.

Rachel buried her face in Santana's shoulder "Why you no change me?" she mumbled

Santana bit her lip softly, "Because, I've never change a diaper before and I was scared I would mess up." She admitted.

Rachel sniffled "Oh, she said laying her head down on the Latina's shoulder.

"I love you so much though." Santana sighed, kissing Rachel on the forehead.

"I know I love you too," Rachel said clinging to Santana.

Santana smiled brightly and kissed Rachel on the nose.

"Baba," Rachel said loudly "Want baba," she said

Santana looked at Quinn, "Can you make her a bottle?" She asked.

"anything for my baby girl," Quinn cooed and set off to the kitchen.

Quinn soon came back with a baby bottle with formula in it. "I call feeding her!" Quinn said, she sat on the couch and Santana laid Rachel on her lap Quinn smiled and began feeding the tiny girl.

"Careful she doesn't get any air inn her tummy," Brittany warned.

"How come?" Quinn asked softly as she fed the tiny diva the bottle.

"Because it'll make it hurt and then we'll have fussy little baby," Brittany explained. "and don't forget to burp her after she's done," she added

Quinn nodded her head, "Oh." She said and smiled down softly at Rachel. When the little diva was done with the bottle Quinn began to burp her.

Rachel let out a small burp and blushed.

"Keep going I think our little girls got another burp in her," Brittany told Quinn.

Quinn patted Rachel's back again and waited for the little diva to burp again.

"Come one Rachie burp for Mommy," Quinn cooed

Rachel blushed softly as she burped loudly. "Good girl!" Quinn cooed, making Rachel giggle proudly.

"Play wif me mommy," Rachel begged.

Quinn giggled, "What do you want to play baby girl?" She asked.

Rachel thought "Dollies Mommy!" she crowed happily.

The three older girls giggled and Quinn placed Rachel on the floor. "Go pick out a doll." She cooed.

Rachel cam toddling back with two dolls and gave one to Quinn "Let's play!" she cheered

Santana and Brittany pouted, "Wait, what about us?" Santana asked. Rachel giggled a little bit and nodded her head.

"Otway Mami and Mama. Hold on!" She squealed and ran off to get two more dolls.

Quinn sat down by Rachel and walked her doll along the floor and used a high pitched voice to deliver dialogue.

Rachel giggled wildly as they played. However after a little while Rachel got frustrated with their game and threw the doll on the ground. "No want to pway any more!" She screamed.

"Rachel Barbra we do not throw our toys," Quinn scolded "why are you sp ranky all of a sudden my little one?" she asked is a sweeter voice.

Rachel pouted and threw her toy further away, "Stupid!" She pouted.

Santana sighed, "Someone needs either a time out or a nap." She mused.

Rachel shook her head, "I need nofing!" SHe screamed.

"Rachel you have til the count of three to stop or you'll get a spanking and a time out," Brittany warned. Rachel kicked her legs and shrieked.

"One," Quinn began.

"Two," Santana added.

Rachel kept on with her tantrum, "Three." Quinn then said and picked the tiny diva up and laid her across her lap. "You get three smacks then sit in the corner." Quinn said and spanked the little diva before placing her in the corner. "Don't move until one of us comes to get you." She ordered.

Rachel wailed loudly as she was spanked and when she was placed in the corner she kicked her feet against the wall. "Rachel Berry if you kick that wall one more time you're getting another spanking then you can have dinner and go straight to bed," Brittany said sternly.

"No!" Rachel screamed at the older girl, and kept kicking her feet against the wall.

Brittany glared at her youngest girlfriend, "That is it little lady!" She snapped, and picked Rachel up. She began spanking her again and when she was done placed her in the highchair and quickly grabbed some baby food.

Rachel just cried as she as placed in the highchair "Mama toopid want Mami," she snapped

Brittany glared at her girlfriend, "Fine." She said coldly, and slammed the bowl of baby food on the table, making Rachel jumped. "Santana your girlfriend wants you." She almost snarled.

Santana came over to Rachel "Shh shh Rachie let's have some num nums and then I'll tuck you in," Santana cooed

"Britt you can't yell at her like that she's just scared of you now," Quinn told Brittany.

"But Quinn, she called me stupid!" Brittany grumbled, glaring in Rachel's direction.

"Well Britt, you know that she's just baby." Quinn soothed.

Rachel whimpered and rubbed her eyes, "Wachie bad." She wailed and kicked her legs. "No want num nums. Want baba!"

Santana sighed "you're not bad Rach your just being naughty" she said as she went to make a bottle

Brittany looked away and sighed "I know, I guess I should go apologize but she still needs to be punished for her temper tantrum,"

"I know, and she's going to bed early because of it." Quinn said, making Brittany nod.

Santana brought the bottle back to Rachel, and took her out of the highchair. She quickly fed and burp her, "Okay, bedtime." Santana said, making Rachel pout unhappily. The Latina carried Rachel into her room and quickly got her into her jammies.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Brittany said.

"No bedtime," Rachel pouted.

Santana sighed, "Baby, you were very naughty and now you have to go night night." She said gently.

Rachel cried loudly and kicked her legs, "No night night!" She wailed. Santana sighed and placed a pacifier in Rachel's mouth, and decided to let her cry.

"I love you little diva." She cooed, before leaving the room.

Santana sighed as she left the room "What got into her?" she asked the other girls.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly, I've been waiting for this tantrum." She said, frowning sadly as Rachel's wails could be heard. "I mean, she's always taken care of herself and is use to getting what ever she wants."

"That's true we'll have to break her of the habit," Brittany said

"I don't like hearing her cry like that," Quinn said

"I know but if you go comfort her she'll think to get attention she'll have to throw a fit," Santana said

Quinn pouted a little bit, "I know, but it still breaks my heart." She sighed.

Santana pulled the shorter blonde into her arms and kissed her forehead. "I know me to. Let's go watch some TV." She offered.

Soon the three cheerios were cuddled on the couch watching TV when they heard small foot steps and whimpers in the hall sighed, "Dang it." She said, "We're going to need to raise those bars." She muttered, getting up from the couch. "Miss Berry, its bedtime." She said sternly.

Rachel whimpered, "Bad dweam Mami." She whispered sadly.

Quinn sighed "I'll get her," she got up and walked down the hallway she scooped Rachel up and held her close "Come on little lamb let's get back to bed," she cooed.

Rachel's lower lip trembled, and she laid her head on Quinn's shoulders. "Bad dweams." She whimpered, clinging to Quinn's shirt and whimpered pitifully."Shh Mommy's her now, you wanna tell me what your dream was about?" she asked.

Rachel whimpered, "Swushies Mommy." She whimpered.

Quinn shushed her gently and bounced her lovingly, "Sh, its okay. No more slushies." She promised.

"Pwromise?" she whined

"I swear baby girl," Quinn cooed

Rachel took her Mommy's word for it and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder. "Teww Mama, I torry for calling her toopid." She whispered sadly.

"Alright baby girl I will," Quinn whispered and laid the girl down in her was fast asleep once her head hit the pillow and started to suck her thumb.

Quinn smiled and kissed her forehead before flipping on the night light and leaving the room.

Brittany and Santana looked up at Quinn when she walked back into the living room, "Is she asleep?" Brittany asked.

Quinn smiled and nodded her head, "Yup. And she wanted to me to tell her Mama that she's sorry for calling her stupid."Brittany smiled "Well I'll have a talk with her tomorrow,"

"What was she dreaming about?" Santana asked."She has a dream about slushies." Quinn said sadly, making Santana frown.

"Poor Rachel." She sighed.

"You know she has those because of us," Brittany added

Santana nodded her head and sighed, "I know. But we're trying to make up for it." She said firmly.

"and we will," Brittany nodded.

Quinn smiled softly, "Alright, tomorrow's Saturday. So let's spoil our little girl." She suggested.

"We should take her somewhere," Brittany suggested.

"How about Build a Bear?" Santana asked.

"I loved going there as a kid I bet she'll love it!" Quinn said.

"And maybe out to lunch too," Brittany added.

"Chucky Cheese!" Santana then squealed. Her other girlfriends gave her a weird look, "What? The other day she told me she's never been there." She pouted.

"what never been there?" Quinn said sounding astonished.

"Chuck E. Cheese it is then," Brittanu smiled brightly. "Okay sweet! I can't wait to tell her!" She giggled.

"Looks like someone is just excited to go herself," Quinn chuckled.

Santana glared at her girlfriend, "Shut up." She whined, "You know how much my Papi took us, it was a blast! I totes am going to win my baby a big ** toy." She decided.

"Alright hot shot calm down," Brittany chuckled placing a hand on Santana's shoulder

Santana pouted a little bit, "Fine. Let's go to bed." She grumbled, making her other girlfriends laugh at her.

The three girls climbed in bed near Rachel and one by one dropped off to sleep.

In the morning Brittany was woken up by Rachel's loud cries.

"Mama," she whined when she saw Brittany was awake "up Mama up," she cried.

Brittany shushed Rachel gently, "Sh, baby, sh." She cooed, picking Rachel up.

"Diapy uckee Mama." Rachel whined.

"Well I think that's something a mommy can fix," Brittany cooed laying Rachel down.

Rachel rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked up at Brittany shyly. "I towwy I called you toopid Mama." She whispered sadly.

"It's alright sweetie, Mama's sorry she snapped at you," she said kissing her cheek

Rachel smiled shyly up at Brittany, "What we do today Mama?" She asked shyly.

"well we decided that we were gonna take you to Build-A-Bear and Chuck E. Cheese," Brittany said with a smile

Rachel giggled excitedly "I never gone befowe Mama." She admitted.

"I know sweetie," Brittany said. "You wanna get Mommy and Mami up?" she asked

Rachel giggled and nodded her head. "Uh huh."

Brittany chuckled softly and placed the little diva on the ground, "Go get them!" She said teasingly.

Rachel climbed up on the bed and started jumping "Mami! Mommy! Get up!" she yelled.

Santana and Quinn shot up from the bed, making Rachel giggle wildly.

Quinn groaned "Rachie go back to sleep baby,""No Mommy wake up!" Rachel squealed.

"Rachie shh where's mama?" Satana groaned.

"She went to get to the kitchen." Rachel explained.

Quinn relectantly got up out of bed "have you been changed yet?" she asked.

Rachel giggled and nodded her head, "Mama changed me. Now come on!" She whined.

"Alright let's go get some breakfast then," Quinn said taking Rachel's hand.

Rachel giggled a little bit and hugged Quinn's hand close to her chest. "I wove you Mommy." She said sweetly.

Quinn patted Rachel's head "I love you too my baby,"

Rachel giggled and started to suck on her thumb. Santana chuckled, before knelling down and replaced Rachel's thumb with a pacifier.

Rachel only spit out the pacifier an went back to her thumb and smiled.

Santana sighed softly, "Rachie, you can't suck her thumb." She said gently, "It will owchie your thumb."

"My thumb," Rachel shrieked. "I suck my thumb cause I baby," she argued

"I know baby, but babies suck on pacifier." Santana said.

"No baby suck thumb," Rachel said "Mommy tell her babies suck their thumbs," she said looking up at Quinn.

Quinn sighed a little bit, "Well babies do suck their thumbs-"

"Ha!" Rachel giggled.

"But they suck on their pacifiers more." Quinn quickly said.

"Ha!" Santana teased, making Quinn roll her eyes.

Rachel pouted "But right now this baby isn't sucking anything cause it's breakfast time," Quinn teased.

Rachel giggled a little bit, "Cawwy me Mommy." She whined.

Quinn sighed and picked her up "Just yesterday you were whining and telling me to put you down," she teased.

Rachel pouted again, "Dat was befowe I a baby mommy." She pouted.

Santana and Quinn chuckled.

They all entered the kitchen and Quinn put Rachel down "What are ya making Britt?" she asked.

"Pancakes!" Brittany said with a smile.

"Yummy," Santana cheered wrapping her arms around Brittany from behind

Brittany laughed. "I put in bananas for the baby." She told the oldest of her girlfriends.

"Yay!" Rachel squealed.

Saantana helped Brittany plate the panckaes and carry them to the table "Ready for you nummies Rach?" Quinn cooed.

Rachel squirmed around excitedly in her high chair, giggling excitedly. "Nummies!" she squealed. "Mommy feed me?" She then asked sweetly.

"Well of course babies can't feed themselves," she said kissing her nose

Rachel giggled sweetly as Quinn tied a bib around her neck. "Alright baby, here comes the airplane." Quinn cooed.

Rachel happily took a bite making sure to be quite messy.

The three older girls 'awed' at how cute their girlfriend now looked.

Rachel adored the attention and carried on and giggle "Yummy mama!" she said.

Quinn giggled, and gave her girlfriend another bite. "Your so cute baby girl." Quinn cooed.

"I know Mommy," Rachel said teasingly.

Quinn laughed loudly, "Your so cocky, even as a baby." She teased.

"I'm not cocky Mommy," Rachel said taking another bite "Nana's yummy mama!"

Quinn chuckled softly and nodded her head, "Mama rocks at making pancakes doesn't she?" She asked.

Rachel giggled and nodded her head. "Supa good!" She squealed.

Brittany blushed and giggled "Glad you like them,"

Rachel giggled and after awhile got full. "No mowe Mommy." She whined when Quinn tried feeding her more.

"Baby we don't waste food just three more big girl bites kay?" she coaxed

Rachel whined and shook her head, "No Mommy. Full!" She whined, "Tummy full."

Quinn sighed "Baby needs burping," she cooed and pulled Rachel from the highchair and pated her back

Rachel burped loudly, with a slight blush. "There you go baby, now lets finish your pancakes." She cooed.

Rachel easily complied and finished her food "All done!" Quinn cooed tickling her under her chin

Rachel giggled sweetly when her chin was tickled. "No ticwed mommy." She giggled.

Quinn smiled "Alright let's get the baby dressed then we can go bye bye!" Quinn cooed excitedly"

"Go bye bye!" Rachel squealed, bouncing excitedly as Quinn picked her head.

Santana walked behind them and giggled "someones excited,"

"'Cited Mami!" Rachel squealed. Quinn laughed loudly.

"Then let's go get you dressed." The blonde cooed.

Quinn got Rachel upsairs and dressed "You ready baby?"

Rachel giggled and nodded her head, "Go bye bye now!" She squealed.

"Yes sweetie," Quinn cooed kissing Rachel's nose "We're going now," she said. Quinn scooped her up and caarried her out to the car

Rachel giggled excitedly. "Chuck E. Cheeses den Buwd da Beaw!" Rachel squealed.

Quinn laughed, "No baby, first we'll go to build a Bear then Chuck E. Cheeses." SHe explained.

Rachel giggled "okay mommy! You Build bear too?" she asked.

Quinn thought for a moment, "Maybe, I'll think about it." She promised as the other two of her girlfriends got into the car. Santana sat next to Rachel and kissed her cheek.

"I'll make one with you squirt." Santana promised.

Rachel giggled "Tanks Mami!" she said hugging her

Santana grinned, "Your welcome baby." She cooed.

"We dere yet?" Rachel asked cutely "I gunna buwid a horsey!" she declared

Quinn giggled, "Just a little bit longer Rachie." She cooed.

Brittany smiled, "I want to make a ducky." She told her baby.

"Mami what you make?" she asked.

Santana thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "Hm...maybe a tiger. Rawr." She teased, tickling Rachel's belly.

Rachel giggled wildly "Mommy you gotsta pick animwal to," Rachel demanded

Quinn sighed teasingly, "OH fine." She giggled, "Hm...I want a lamb." She decided.

Rachel sat back and contently sucked her thumb as she looked out he window

Quinn smiled as the pulled up to Build a Bear. "Look baby, we're here." Brittany cooed.

Rachel's eyes widened "Wow Mama!" she said in awe

The three mothers giggled, "Its big isn't it baby?" Quinn cooed.

Rachel giggled excitedly, and nodded her head. "So big!" She squealed.

"Alright let's go!" Santana said excitedly grabbing Rachel's hand

Quinn and Brittany giggled as their other two girlfriends ran into Build a Bear. "I swear Santana is worse than Rachel." Brittany giggled.

Quinn laughed "Well we can always spank her and send her to the corner too," she said

Brittany bursted out laughing, "God, I don't think that would even be possible. She would find some way out it." Brittany giggled.

Quinn giggled and caught up to the other girls "You girls ready for a fun day?"

Rachel giggled and nodded her head. "Ready Mommy!" She squealed.

"I am too" Santana agreed. Brittany giggled

"I think you're more excited than the baby," she joked.

Santana pouted, "Well I've been wanting to take Rachel to Build a bear since she told me she's never been." She grumbled as Quinn helped the youngest of her girlfriends pick out her horse.

"It's alright Sanny it's cute," Quinn said kissing her nose.

Santana huffed, "I'm not cute Quinn, I'm a bad ass." She grumbled.

Quinn gasped, "Santana don't say that around the baby, she'll start repeating." She scolded.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah right." She laughed.

Rachel giggled, "Bad ass." She giggled innocently.

Santana gasped "Rachel Barbra Berry No-no young lady that was naughty," she scolded

"Told you so," Quinn smirked

Rachel pouted a little bit, "Mami say it." She whined.

Quinn smirked at Santana, while Santana huffed. "Mami shouldn't have though baby."

"Mami naughty too?" Rachel questioned.

Santana sighed, but nodded her head. "Yes she was, but she won't say it again."

Rachel looked at Quinn "Mami need time out," she declared

Santana huffed, "Okay. I'll get a time out when we get back home." She promised.

Rachel giggled and picked out her horse "This one," she decided

Quinn smiled, "Alright go ask the nice lady to stuff your horse for you." she cooed.

Rachel shook her head "No Mommy I scawered"

Quinn smiled gently, "Want me to go up there with you?" She asked.

Rachel nodded shyly "uh huh"

Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand as they walked to the lady that worked there.

"hello there what are we making today." the lady asked

Rachel blushed brightly and hid slightly behind her girlfriend. Quinn smiled, "Well, my girlfriend here has never been here before so she'll be making a horse."

"Never came to build a bear? How terrible we'll make it super fun for you then," the woman said smiling

Rachel giggled shyly, "Otway." She giggled, lisping slightly. The lady smiled softly and started stuffing the horse.

Rachel went wide eyed "woah" she whispered

"it's pretty neat huh baby?" Quinn cooed

The lady chuckled softly as Rachel nodded her head excitedly.

"Cool!" Rachel giggled.

The worker handed Rachel the horse back and she hugged it tight

"What do you say Rachel?" Quinn said

"Thank you!" Rachel cheered

The lady smiled, "You can go dress her up over there." She said kindly.

Rachel raced off in the direction of the clothing. "wait for me sweetie," Quinn called.

The lady laughed softly, "Have fun." She chuckled.

Rachel ended up dressing her horse like a pop star "Look Mami!" she said holding it up to Santana.

Santana smiled brightly, "Its very cute honey." She cooed.

"Chuckee Chesses now?" Rachel said tilting her head

Brittany laughed, "Yes, let's go. Do you want me to hold your horsey?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head and held her new toy close "Uh uh" she said "My horsey,"

Brittany put her hands up in mock surrender, "Okay sweetie." She cooed.

"You ready to play some games baby?" Santana cooed.

Rachel giggled, and nodded her head. "Will you help me Mommy?" She asked.

"Of coures I will babe," Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel giggled again as they arrived at the restaurant. "Pway, pway!" She squealed.

"Calm down baby you gotta stay here," Brittany cooed

Rachel pouted, "Mami, come on!" She whined.

"Patience sweetie," Santana cooed as they got their hands stamped

Rachel huffed loudly as her hand was stamped, "Now we go?" She asked.

"Yes baby," Quinn chuckled

Rachel squealed excitedly, and took off running. "Rachel Barbara Berry, get back here now!" Santana called, making Rachel whine and pout even more.

"You need to stay with us," Brittany warned then grabbed her hand

Rachel grumbled, "Fine." She sighed.

"Do you need to be spanked?" Quinn asked sternly

Rachel pouted and shook her head, "No." She whispered.

"Thought so," Quinn said "Now let's have nice time we'll eat some lunch then you can play" she promised.

Rachel sighed, and nodded her head. "Okay." She said.

Brittany smiled "What do you want sweetie?"

"Sawad." Rachel then giggled.

Brittany arranged a salad for Rachel and sat it in front of her "Here you go!"

Rachel looked at her Brittany, "Feed me?" She asked sweetly.

Brittany cut up the food and fed Rachel using the choo hoo train game

Rachel giggled loudly and ate her salad happily.

Santana smiled "Is it yummy?"

"Super super yummy!" Rachel squealed, clapping her hands. "Go pway now?" She asked.

"yes baby," she replied

Rachel squealed excitedly, "Wet's go!"

Santana excitedly got Rachel up and they ran around playing games happily.

Soon they had over a thousand tickets. "I wove you mami! You gows me so many tickets!" Rachel squealed.

"You're welcome anything for my baby," Santana said with a smile

Rachel giggled, "I want dat wion." She squealed, pointing a stuffed lion.

"Here you go cutie," the prize table attendant said as her handed her the prize

Rachel giggled shyly, "Dank you." She whispered.

Santana smiled proudly as they walked back to the table

"Mommy, look my my pwice!" Rachel squealed.

"Wow baby that's really neat," Quinn cooed.

Rachel giggled proudly, then yawned loudly. "Sweepy Mommy." She whined, hugging her lion and horse close to her chest.

"Aww did we wear you out," Quinn cooed

"I think it's nap time," Brittany nodded

Rachel sighed softly, "Nap time." She agreed.

Brittany took Rachel to the car and buckled her in Rachel was fast asleep as soon as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"So cute." Brittany cooed softly, stroking Rachel's cheek.

"She is," Santana agreed.

Rachel sighed softly in her sleep, as she snuggled close to her stuggled animals.

Quinn squealed with adoration "Look at her she's so perfect,"

"Of course she is," Santana said, "She's our baby girl."

Brittany gently kissed her forehead

The three older girls smiled at each other as they drove home.

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Quinn said.

"Being on broad way." Santana said quickly, making the other two laugh.

"Of course." BRittany said, "That's all she dreams about."

Quinn pulled up to their house "Alright let's get sleeping beauty up into her bed," she said

Santana smiled, "I'll get her." She said, getting out of the car and gently picked Rachel up and out of the car seat.

"You need to check her diaper too no one's checked since we left this morning," Brittany reminded.

Santana nodded her head as she walked into the house. She laid the little girl down and checked her diaper, "She's wet. Do you want me to change her?" She asked her taller girlfriend.

"please do," Brittany said quietly

Santana nodded her head and quickly changed her girlfriend's diaper, "Did I do it right?" She then asked.

Brittany smiled and looked at RAchelm "perfect," she said

Santana smiled brightly, "Alright then let's get her in bed and snuggle with her." She said.

"But Sanny I want some grown up time," Quinn whined

"Well, your not going to get anything with that whining." Santana teased.

"Please San," Quinn said making a pouty face as she kissed Santana's mouth

Santana grinned and kissed Quinn back. "Oh alright you big baby." She teased.

"Hey I'm not a baby," Quinn whined playfully.

"You sure are whining like one." Brittany teased, sandwiching her between Santana and tickled her.

"Am not," Quinn argued leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder with a pout.

"Are to!" Brittany argued back kissing her girlfriend's pout away.

"But Rachel's the baby so I can't be!" Quinn said with a giggle.

Brittany chuckled softly, "Alright, fine you win. You're not a baby." She teased.

"Thank you," Quinn said

"Such a big girl," Santana cooed

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You know what, I'm going to go lay down with Rachel." She huffed.

"Okay baby," Santana said. Quinn made her way into the bed room and wrapped her arms around Rachel snuggling her close

Rachel whimpered softly and opened her eyes, "Mommy, my tummy owie!" She whined.

Quinn frowned "Why baby?" she asked placing a kiss on her tummy "I need big girl Rachel to tell me what's wrong,"

Rachel huffed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Quinn." She whined, "It starting to hurt, but I heard you and Brittany and Santana talking, so I stayed in bed and tried to sleep it off." SHe explained. "But it won't go away." She sighed, laying her head down on Quinn's shoulder and started to whimper.

"shh shh it's okay Mommy will make it better," Quinn cooed she rubbed Rachel's tummy and hummed quietly "You could've come and got me mama was being mean anyway,"

Rachel whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. "Owie." She whined, rubbing her eyes. Quinn cooed gently to Rachel.

"Sh sh, baby its okay." Quinn cooed. "Do you have to go poopoo?" She asked, making Rachel blush.

Rachel hid her face and nodded "Yes mommy," she said

Quinn stroked Rachel's hair. "Sh, come on baby." She cooed, picking Rachel up and carried the little girl into the kitchen, still ignoring her two other girlfriends.

Quinn made Rachel a bottle adding some laxative to the apple juice "Here baby girl drink this," she cooed

Rachel sniffled unhappily as she drinking the bottle. "Dank you Mommy." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Quinn kissed her cheeck "No problem sweetie,"

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Santana asked, after Rachel fell back asleep with the bottle close to her chest.

"She has a tummy ache," Quinn said with a frown.

Santana frowned unhappily, "Did you give her something?" She asked.

"Yeah," Quinn said quietly kissing Rachel's head.

Santana nodded her head, and gently took Rachel out of Quinn's arms. The Latina held her baby close, "Poor baby." She cooed, lovingly.

Quinn frowned "I know I wish I could just make it go away,"

"I think the laxatives will help though." Santana said.

"I hope so," Quinn agreed

Rachel sighed deeply in her sleep and stretched out her arms.

An odor permeated the room and Santana gave Quinn a knowing look "guess they worked," she said

Brittany giggled at Quinn's face. "I'll change her." She cooed.

Rachel stirred when she was changed she woke up fully and blushed when she realized what happened.

"Hi baby, is your tummy feeling better?" Brittany asked.

Rachel nodded and held her arms up to be picked up.

Brittany gently picked Rachel up and kissed her cheek.

Rachel giggled "I wanna pway mama," she said

Brittany giggled a little bit as well, "What do you want to play baby girl?" She asked.

"peek a boo!" Rachel cheered

Brittany chuckled and sat the little girl on her lap. She began to play Peek a boo with her baby girl.

Rachel squealed each time her Mama dissappered and reappeared.

Santana and Quinn laughed at their tiny girlfriend. "You're so cute." Santana cooed.

Rachel giggled and clapped her hands before placing a sloppy wet kiss on Santana's cheek

"Aw so sweet." Santana cooed, kissing Rachel back.

"can mommy have kisses too" Quinn asked

Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn on the cheek as well.

"Thank you baby," Quinn cooed.

"Mommy." Rachel giggled, and started to suck on her thumb.

"Baby," Quinn mimicked and scooped Rachel up into her lap "Did you have a nice nap?" she asked

Rachel nodded her head, "After tummy feel better." SHe said.

Quinn smirked "Told you mommy could make it all better,"

Rachel giggled happily, and nodded her head. "Mommy awesome!" She squealed.


End file.
